Calais
"These barbarians have no respect for privacy... you, however, will forever be welcomed here." Calais is the teacher of many students, before and after creation of the Bilateral Planes. His name is well-known and revered in both realms. Biography Early Life Before Centaurs created the bilateral planes, they existed among mortals like everyone else. Calais spent his younger days learning archery to hunt and making music to his poetic prophecies. He eventually came across an abandoned infant filly who was very ill. Taking her in, his basic knowledge of medicine was able to heal her and keep her healthy many years into her young life. Adopting her as his own, he named her Eirini, or 'peace', in the old tongue. However, soon after the Infection Period began, she became sick with the very illness the world could not cure. Calais spent countless cycles experimenting new solutions to the virus, but failed to save her in time. After her passing, he devoted his life to medicine and knowledge, eventually taking on students of various degrees and aiding in the construction of the bilateral planes, where he'd lead a very long life thereafter. “I gave her the name Eiríni - ‘Peace’, in the simple tongue - hoping she would find it. Eventually she did.” Upsilon's Probation An unexpected visit from the Chloris Executor, Phi, left Calais with a new student and challenge, Upsilon. Never training a module before, Calais treats Upsilon as though he was one of his own, teaching him along side his current student, Pallas. Personality Unlike the majority of his species, Calais is civilized, well-spoken, and highly intelligent. His kindness and self-sacrifice knows no end, and his knowledge in medicine, archery, and prophecy are invaluable among his kind. Considered a fantastic teacher among all entities, his name is still spoken with reverence throughout the world. Calais is a competant healer, herbalist, and archer. He favors teaching younger minds, soft-hearted as he is, and finds that 'love' is the catalyst for all minds, good and bad. Appearance Like all Chloris centaurs, Calais has the body of a horse with six legs, but a biped's head and four-armed torso erect from where a suspected beast's head would be. Rusty-colored and thin, his fur covers his entire being, growing out thicker down his chest and around powerful hooves. A lengthy tail glistens with a golden sheen in the light, just as the rest of him does. Chiron favors a burgundy tunic and golden tapestry over his back, which tells the story of the bilateral planes coming into existence. A golden laurel rests between thin, curly horns and pointed ears, and an amber pendant matching his kind eyes never leaves its place around his neck. Apprentices * Pallas - Calais ceased to take on students after taking up residence in the bilateral planes and focused on his own practices. Eventually, Pallas was a determined student, driven by personal vendetta, and became Calais' first apprentice in the new world. * Upsilon - Although brief, Upsilon's probationary period consisted of Calais' teaching and important experiences that would evolve his way of thinking.